Game Information
On this page you will find information about various things in the game. Game Rules & Mechanics * Auction House * Boss * Diamonds * Difficulty gauge * Experience * Gear * Gold * Guilds * Healing * Item condition * Locked Quests * Leveling chart * Loot System * Mail * PvP Titles * Quests * Random Spawns * Random stats * Specializations * Spells * Starting stats * Teams * Trading Game Terms * Armor * Bind on Equip * Bind on Pickup * Energy * Gear * Gold Member * NPC * Player vs Player * Soulbound * The King * The Test Server Gear * Back Piece * Belt * Bracers * Chest Piece * Footwear * Gloves * Head Piece * Leggings * Mount * Necklace / Amulet * Non-Equippable * One-handed Weapon * Rings * Shield * Shoulder Pads * Two-handed Weapon Gear by Location * List of Gear found in the Abyss * List of Gear found in the Asylum * List of Gear found in the Avernus * List of Gear found in the Bandit Camp * List of Gear found in the Cave of the Dead * List of Gear found in the Cemetery * List of Gear found in the Dark Forest * List of Gear found in the Diamond Fields * List of Gear found in the Doom Passway * List of Gear found in the Earthblood Crossing * List of Gear found in the Elven Passway * List of Gear found in the Haven * List of Gear found in the Magma Pits * List of Gear found in the Miner's Camp * List of Gear found in the Parting of the Way * List of Gear found in the Plains of the Damned * List of Gear found in the Port * List of Gear found in the Underworld Entrance Special Gear * List of Gear found through Collections * List of Gear purchased with Diamonds Only Locations * The Cemetery Levels 1-3 * Elven Passway Levels 3-6 * Haven Levels 3-25 * Cave of the Dead Levels 6-12 * Magma Pits Levels 7-15 * The Dark Forest Levels 12-18 * Bandit Camp Levels 16-22 * Underworld Entrance Levels 22-28 * Miner's camp Levels 28-29 * Diamond Fields Levels 28-32 * Plains of the Damned Levels 30-34 * Doom Passway Levels 32-36 * The Parting of the Ways Levels 33-37 * Earthblood Crossing Levels 37-46 * Asylum Levels 37-50 * Avernus Levels 41-46 * The Abyss Levels 41-45 Mastery * Mastery is available to all levels though experience gain is not available to those out of the locations level gain * Boss item drops are available, but become soulbound upon pickup Current Location Mastery *The Cemetery - +5 Boost : By getting 100% mastery of all monsters in this area, you will open up more monsters, more items of Gear and you'll get an extra stat boost of 5 Energy *Elven Passway - +100 Boost : By getting 100% mastery of all monsters in this area, you will open up more monsters, more items of Gear and you'll get an extra stat boost of +100 Health Bonus *Magma Pits - Coming Soon, Stamina boost (amount currently unknown) SPOILER'S * Map Fragments - Detailed instructions for map fragment pieces. * Collection - Turn in your collection items for various prizes. Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay